


Hanging the Hits

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Murder, Silly, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Songs that have come to mind and inspired me to change them into murderous melodies.  Anything that as I am singing it just becomes fodder for a murder plot or BAU rescue plan.See your favorite hits hung out to die!





	Hanging the Hits

I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane I hold my pillow to your head  
And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread  
I think I killed you (I think I killed you)  


**  
**

This morning I woke up with this body  
I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it when they walked into the room

**  
**

I think I killed you (I think I killed you)  
I think I killed you so what am I so afraid of  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a crime there is no hiding from  


**  
**

I think I killed you isn't that what death is made of  
Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way  
I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I got so much to think about  
Hey, I think I killed you so what am I so afraid of  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a crime there is no hiding from  


**  
**

I think I killed you isn't that what death is made of  
Though it worries me to say I never felt this way  


**  
**

Believe me you really don't have to worry  
I only wanna make you suffer and if you say "hey go away" I won't  
But I think better still I'd better stay around and kill you  
Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you'll die for me?  


**  
**

I think I killed you  
I think I killed you  
I think I killed you  
I think I killed you


End file.
